Retazos
by Alitzel
Summary: Imágenes, fragmentos o simplemente retazos. Colección de drabbles/ viñetas para el foro Proyecto 1-8
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai por lo que no me pertenece.

Este fic será una recopilación de drabbles y viñetas de interpretaciones de varias imágenes por lo que el tiempo, los personajes y los universos variaran.

* * *

><p>Imagen propuesta por <strong>Japiera<strong> Pies en ventanilla de coche.

Personajes: Taichi, Hikari y Sora

Summary: Hikari le encontró diversión a sus tardes.

* * *

><p><strong>Retazos<strong>

Sus tardes no eran aburridas

—¡Ella me tiene loco!—

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_

—Se adueñó de mí auto—

Taichi había irrumpido en su habitación, sin llamar, como acostumbraba a hacer todas las tardes. Hikari colocó el libro sobre su escritorio. Esto podría tardar un tiempo.

—Aja—

Continuó ella, prestándole el mínimo de atención.

—¡La encontré con los pies sobre mí tablero!—

—¿Y de qué color tenía las uñas?—

—Rojas. Últimamente ha optado por los colores fuertes…—

—Oh, ya veo—

—¡Espera! Ese no es el punto—

Hikari dejó escapar una sonora risita.

—Ella…Ella tiene todos sus cachivaches en el auto ¡Ya no lo soporto!—

Rodó los ojos. Esto se lo sabía de memoria por lo que dejó de prestarle atención a su hermano para observar la puerta con interés.

—¿Qué es lo que no soportas Tai?—

Sora había irrumpido en el cuarto de la misma manera que su hermano.

—Hola Hikari—

La aludida solo le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se preparaba para su _show de las tardes. _

—So...Sora…—

—¿Qué es Tai?—

Hikari los observaba a ambos consecutivamente. Como si se tratara de un juego de tenis.

—No es na…nada cariño—

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tai…—

—Es que…—

—Tai vino a decirme que amaba todos los adornos que le pusiste al auto—

La pelirroja observó a Tai y a Hikari consecutivamente.

—¿Si cariño? ¿De verdad te gustaron?—

—Eh… Si Sora, son hermosos. Tienes unos dones decorativos estupendos—

Hikari contuvo una carcajada como pudo. La cara de su hermano era la cosa más graciosa que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Sora solo sonrió.

—Ya que te gustan mis toques decorativos vi una muñeca hawaiana que le quedaría hermosa—

Los ojos de él se volvieron platos al escucharla y justo antes de que Taichi pudiera agregar algo más Hikari lo interrumpió.

—Lindo esmalte Sora—

—Gracias Hikari. Adiós—

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse ella volvió a su libro.

Eso era lo habitual. Taichi quejándose, luego ella lo salvaba de una pelea segura y luego ambos se iban contentos, la mayoría de las veces.

Sus tardes no eran para nada aburridas.


	2. II

¡Hola! Se me olvidó colocar en la viñeta anterior que las imágenes se encuentran disponibles en mi profile.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai por lo que no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Imagen propuesta por <strong>Genee<strong>

Personajes: Miyako y Ken.

Summary: Para Ken un te amo no era suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Retazos <strong>

_¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?_

Una vuelta más. ¿Desde cuándo él podía cargarla con tanta facilidad?

Lo observó con una sonrisa en los labios y al instante ella estaba igual. Se sujetó fuertemente de su cuello cuando Ken paró.

—Me haces inmensamente feliz Yolei—

Y ella le respondió besándolo sonoramente.

Se sentó en la cama con ella, ahora en su regazo, y se observaron como la primera vez.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?—

—Creo que unas miles de veces al día—

Ken le sonrió ladinamente.

—Entonces aquí va una más: Te amo—

Y esa fue su reacción cuando se enteró que sería padre.


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de** Akiyoshi Hongo** y **Bandai** por lo que no me pertenece.

Imagen propuesta por **jacque-kari**

Personajes: Mimi

Summary: Ella sintió que tenía el control del mundo.

**Retazos**

_Control _

Se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas para comenzar a balancearse con más fuerza.

Estaba molesta ¿No le pudieron consultar antes?

Suspiró y tomó más impulso, esperando que este deshiciera el nudo que tenía en su garganta, pero lo único que logró fue llegar más alto.

— _Mimi por favor entiende que es por tú seguridad. _

— _¡No quiero mamá!__— Le dijo sin siquiera mirarla. _

— _Hija vamos a ir a Norteamérica te guste o no. Fin de la discusión. _

Y eso había sido suficiente para abandonar su casa e internarse en un parque para niños.

Volvió a tomar impulso, y una vez estuvo en el aire cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Cuanto le gustaría poder controlarlo todo. Poder quedarse aquí, en su casa, ir siempre a la misma escuela y poder estar con sus amigos.

Al estar suspendida en el aire sintió que tenía el control del mundo. Que podía tomar la decisión de quedarse si ella lo deseaba, se sintió con tanto poder. Pero cuando parpadeó de nuevo todo había desaparecido.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo respiró hondo y regresó a la realidad de golpe.

Se iría a Norteamérica y no podría hacer nada al respecto.

La decisión ya estaba tomada y ella no podía hacer nada.

Se retiró de aquel parque, con la ilusión de poder regresar algún día.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: **Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai por lo que no me pertenece.

Imagen propuesta de **Ficker001 **Banco en parque.

Personaje: Takeru

Summary: La inspiración aparece cuando uno menos lo espera y más aún si te encuentras con un lugar tan hermoso como este.

* * *

><p><strong>Retazos <strong>

_Inspiración_

Takeru se pasea en el parque y se detiene en un banco rodeado de hojas secas.

Se acerca lentamente y coloca su mochila sobre el banco, después él mismo se sienta.

Al instante lo invade un cosquilleo, él sabe perfectamente de qué se trata.

—_Este es un lugar perfecto para una historia. _

Saca un cuaderno y un lapicero e inmediatamente comienza a escribir.

_Ella siempre espera a su amado en este lugar. Siempre se ven a la misma hora._

_Se ven a escondidas porque no aceptan su relación. Ellos no tienen la culpa de haber nacido en estratos sociales tan opuestos. _

Cuando finaliza esta, pasa unas cuantas páginas y comienza otra.

_Un pequeño niño se pasea entre las hojas bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. El pequeño se lanza sobre las hojas logrando que su madre suelte una carcajada. Se sonríen, su felicidad es casi tangible. _

Deja escapar un suspiro. Quizá debería comprar un cuaderno más grande.


	5. V

**Disclaimer: **Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai por lo que no me pertenece.

Imagen numero 13 propuesta de **Sopho **Chica gafas rojas

Personaje: Miyako

Summary: ¿Si su salida no era simple por qué el atuendo si debía?

* * *

><p><strong>Retazos<strong>

_¿Por qué debe ser simple?_

Miyako continuaba rebuscando en su armario. Desgraciadamente nada lograba convencerla.

¿Por qué un asunto como este podía volverse tan complicado?

Suspiró.

Era una simple salida. Con Ken.

Quizás debía omitir la palabra simple.

Suspiró y una idea pasó por su cabeza.

_Si no era una simple salida ¿Por qué su atuendo debía ser simple?_

Inmediatamente se hizo un moño desarreglado en el cabello, se colocó el extraño gorro que le había regalado su hermano, continuaba sin comprenderlo; y finalizó con labial rosa.

Le sonrió a su reflejo justo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Ken se llevaría una gran sorpresa.


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai por lo que no me pertenece.

Imagen propuesta por **Carrie Summertime**

Personajes: Taichi, Matt y Mimi

Summary: Algunas veces las cosas no salen de acuerdo al plan.

**Retazos **

_Estrategia fallida_

—_Los pasos son muy sencillos— Acotó Taichi hundido en el sofá — Primero debes encontrártela casualmente. Luego te la tropiezas, caen al suelo y finalmente la besas._

_Yamato suspiró. _

— _¡Es un plan infalible! _

— _Yo creo que es un plan de bobos. Como tú—_

Pero a pesar de lo que Matt había dicho la noche anterior allí se encontraba, en medio del campus con Mimi caminando directamente hacia él.

_Paso uno listo. _

— ¡Mimi! — El rubio trotó hacia ella y de un tropezón cayeron en el pasto.

_Paso dos listo. _

Se observaron a los ojos y Matt sonrió con aire victorioso. Por fin besaría a Mimi.

Cuando el rubio estaba por concretar su plan ella lo interrumpió.

—Oye… Matt.

Él se detuvo, cuando solo le restaban un par de centímetros.

— ¡ME ESTÁS APLASTANDO! —

Abrió los ojos como platos y de inmediato se hizo a un lado.

— ¡Yamato Ishida! ¡Arrugaste mi ropa!

—Es… Espera Mimi, yo solo…—

La joven se puso de pie echa una furia.

— ¡Nada! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez! —

Mimi se fue dando grandes zancadas mientras Yamato continuaba sentado en el pasto, aturdido por lo que le acababa de pasar.

—Taichi Yagami— Dijo unos segundos más tarde— ¡Voy a despellejarte vivo cuando te encuentre!


End file.
